The death of Batman
by aspiringactor
Summary: A short story about Batman's final moments and funeral


A blanket of silence fell over those in attendance as the young man, Dick Grayson, Known to them as Nightwing, Batman's first partner, stood up by the casket. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of a great man."

_An explosion resounded through the mansion, sending the people inside to the floor. _

"Even though he was just an ordinary man, that would never stop him from doing what was necessary to win. He would constantly surprise those around him. Even I, his first sidekick, was constantly in awe of the incredible feats he performed each and every day."

"_Knock, Knock, Batsy!" said a voice that was all too familiar to Bruce Wayne. "Joker," retorted Bruce. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" cried the demented clown, as he stepped into the hallway to confront his long-time adversary. "Ohh, what's the matter, Brucie old boy? Surprised to see me? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"At first, I was doubtful of what a mere man could do," said Superman. "But time and time again Batman proved to me that he was more than a man. He was more than a hero, he was a symbol of Justice. He was the warrior who's war would never be finished, one who would give all he had and more for his mission. We may not have always seen eye-to-eye, but Batman proved to be a worthy member of the Justice league, and an even greater friend to me.

_Two of Joker's thugs held Bruce as Joker himself mercilessly beat him with a crowbar. Refusing to go down, Bruce fought back with all his strength, throwing the henchmen in Joker's path. In his madness, Joker had lit the building on fire. Bruce knew his only way out was through the Batcave, but he found his route blocked by Harvey dent, Two-face. Brining his gun and trademark coin to bear, Dent said, "Heads: you die slow ; Tails, you die quick." _

"He was a true inspiration to us all," said flash, "At first, i thought him to be a joke, due to his lack of powers. Then i got to know him better. He had something in him: determination. His determination allowed him to overcome obstacles even the fastest man alive and the Man of steel couldn't.

"_MOVE!" yelled Nightwing as he slammed Harvey Dent to the floor, "I'll cover you! Go!" Opening the entrance to the Batcave, Bruce said, "You first!" as he grabbed his former sidekick and forced him through._

"He possessed the spirit of a true warrior," said Wonder woman, "I find myself Proud to have fought by his side in countless battles. He was a beacon of light forged in the dark, a man who wielded the dark in the name of light. His actions have inspired countless others in their courageous actions."

_An explosion tore the sealed door off its hinges. In its place stood Joker, Dent and Bane, who promptly entered the cave freely. Joker, who was still holding the rocket launcher, laughed maniacly as he shot another rocket at the Batmobile, which exploded in a fireball._

"At first, I wasn't sure of what to make of The Batman." Said Gordon, "It was a desperate time for Gotham, so I took a gamble that payed off for the world. Now that he's gone, we only have the gifts he left us, His legendary courage, his unyielding determination and his sucsessors; Nightwing, Batgirl and robin. I know that we, together will not fail in completing his mission, for anything less would be an insult to his memory."

_Lightning-fast, the dynamic duo attacked like they had so many times before: swiftly and aggressively, making short work of their first two opponents: Bane and Dent. The third, however, was too quick for them. Laughing, the joker pulled out an Ak-47 and said, "It's open season on bird-boy!" before launching a barrage of bullets in Nightwing's direction. _

Silently, the casket was lifted by Batman's closest allies and friends: Dick Greyson, Barbra Gordon, Jim Gordon, Clark Kent, Wally West, Diana of Themescira, Hal Jordan and Alfred Pennyworth. They carried the great hero's casket into the open field outside Wayne Manor, and placed it in a grave below a great statue of Batman himself, brave and strong, as the world saw him.

"_NOOO!" shouted Nightwing as Batman flung himself in the bullets path, taking every shot to his unshielded body. Dick was dimly aware of the arrival of Barbra, who had finished the Joker off. Dick's gaze was only reserved for the face of his teacher, who gazed up at him weakly. "Dad..." cried Dick, "son..." was all that escaped Bruce Wayne's lips before the light in his eyes died out. Then Batman was no more._


End file.
